El peor mejor beso de Frank Longbottom
by EmzF
Summary: Es la primera vez que Frank la ve. Tiene el pelo despeinado y una mancha de salsa de pollo en la barbilla mientra sus ojos brillan. Ella sonríe mostrando una fila de pequeños dientes blancos y Frank piensa que jamás ha visto una sonrisa más bonita.


**Disclaimer: **_Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Es su segundo año de Hogwarts. Ya no hay barcas sin remos que te lleven al castillo, ni un semigigante que te haga tragar saliva a duras penas mientras rezas internamente no tener que enfrentarte a él como parte de la prueba de selección de las casas. Tampoco hay demasiadas sorpresas, ya conoces a los fantasmas, sabes qué escaleras se mueven y cuáles son los escalones falsos.

Pero hay algo bueno, algo mejor, es el hecho de sentirse mayor.

Frank ya no será de los pequeños del colegio, no tendrá que aguantar cosas como "¡_Eh, tú, enano, quítate de ahí!"_, porque habrá otros más enanos todavía para quitarse de ahí. Porque Frank está en segundo, Frank se siente mayor, Frank se siente importante.

Black, Sirius acaba de ser seleccionado para Gryffindor junto con Evans, Lily.

El chico —Tal Sirius, o eso ha dicho McGonagall— se sienta a su lado y empieza a hablarle de cosas que no logra entender, aunque Frank tampoco está poniendo especial empeño por hacerlo. La Selección le parece increíble, es la primera que vive sin estar él de protagonista.

—Oye —Dice el chico dándole un golpe en el hombre para reclamar su atención—. ¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

Frank frunce el ceño, sólo quedan dos niños de primero por seleccionar y el tal Sirius Black no le deja en paz.

—No lo he dicho —Bufa. Aquel chico le está poniendo de mal humor.

—Bueno —Comienza otra vez el niño de primero—. Pues entonces ¿cómo te llamas?

—Frank —Gruñe—. Me llamo Frank.

Ya es un hecho. La Selección ha terminado y aún tiene la voz de ese niño retumbando en su cabeza, o quizás es que no ha dejado de parlotear en ningún momento, no lo sabe con certeza. Lo único que sabe es que si sigue así esa noche tendrá una jaqueca enorme y su estómago empieza a reclamarle una buena dosis de comida.

—Yo me llamo Sirius —Contesta el niño con una sonrisa—. Y éste de aquí, el que parece que no se ha peinado en su vida, se llama James.

—Ese soy yo —Dice el aludido desordenándose, más de lo que ya lo tenía de por sí, el pelo.

—Encantado —Farfulla Frank alcanzando la fuente de ternera, porque de un momento a otro la comida se ha materializado en las mesas, y no puede reprimir una sonrisa al ver las caras de emoción de los recién llegados.

—Y esa de ahí, la pelirroja —Dice James Potter señalando a una niña sentada a la derecha de Sirius, o eso cree, no le está prestando demasiada atención, su plato de ternera está excesivamente delicioso—. Es Lily Evans —Explica frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene muy mala leche, así que yo que tú no me acercaría mucho a ella.

—No lo dudo —Sonríe Frank; de pronto empieza a encontrar a esos chicos, o al menos al tal James Potter, un poco soportables.

—Y esa de allí es... —Dice Sirius señalando con la cabeza a la chica sentada al lado de la pelirroja con mal genio—. Eh, James ¿quién es ésa? —Pregunta.

—No lo sé —Contesta él pasándose una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo—. ¡Eh, tú! —La llama—. Niña, la del pelo marrón, sí, tú ¿cómo te llamas?

En ese tiempo Frank no ha levantado la cabeza de su plato de ternera, al cual además ahora le acompaña una buena ración de patatas. Escucha un leve _"Alice"_. Ni si quiera está prestando excesiva atención a la conversación, le interesa mucho más lo que Anthony Bell está contando sobre la nueva escoba que su tío —o quién fuese de su familia, no se ha enterado demasiado bien— le compró y que según él es_ rapidisisisisisima._

—Eh, Frank —Le llama Sirius, otra vez, con el ya tan molesto golpecito en el brazo—. Esta es Alice.

Y es la primera vez que Frank la ve. Tiene el pelo despeinado y una mancha de salsa de pollo en la barbilla mientra sus ojos brillan con alegría. De pronto ella sonríe mostrando una fila de pequeños y perfectos dientes blancos y Frank piensa que jamás ha visto una sonrisa más bonita.

—Soy Alice —Dice ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Y aunque podría decir muchas cosas, cosas como _"Yo Frank, encantado"_ o simplemente haberla sonreído de vuelta, se queda ahí, parado con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca y sintiéndose como un completo estúpido.

Ya no se siente mayor, ya no se siente importante, simplemente se siente un idiota que no sabe reaccionar.

_¡Eres un Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom, tú no eres un cobarde! _Se reprende a sí mismo mentalmente.

—¿Me pasas el pollo? —Dice él tras aclararse la garganta. Porque de pronto Frank no está interesado en la ternera, tan sólo le apetece el pollo.

**2.**

Está en tercer año cuando se da cuenta de que Alice le gusta.

_Alice le gusta._

Hasta la misma idea le parece descabellada ¿cómo va a gustarle Alice? Ni si quiera ha mantenido una conversación de más de tres frases con ella, pero aún así sabe que es verdad.

Lo sabe porque siempre se deja caer casualmente por las clases que ella tiene, a la hora que sabe que saldrá, y no es que tenga especial interés en Lily —que no niega que es muy guapa, a pesar de la mala leche que dice James que tiene— o porque le apetezca ver al cuarteto maravilla —Como Anthony Bell les llama de vez en cuando— sino porque sabe, muy en el fondo, que quiere ver a Alice.

Siempre se queda mirándola desde una esquina del pasillo, nunca se acerca, y la observa alejarse mientras habla con Lily y otra chica de su curso, Mary McDonald. En realidad son Lily y Mary las que hablan siempre, Alice se limita a escuchar mientras se muerde inconscientemente las uñas —manía que a Frank en otras personas le parece asquerosa, pero que en ella lo encuentra verdaderamente adorable— siempre con una sonrisa en la boca. Porque Alice siempre sonríe.

—Hola Frank —Le saluda, y él no sabe de dónde ha salido, pero de repente se siente verdaderamente pequeño, y eso que es bastante más alto que ella.

—Hola Alice —Logra articular, y está seguro de que ha sido tan forzado que en su cara habrá aparecido una mueca de la que la chica estará riéndose por meses.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta inclinándose para ver el papel sobre el que él está escribiendo. Y de pronto Frank se pone terriblemente nervioso.

Y es que Alice no es una chica, es _la_ chica.

—Una redacción sobre Transformaciones —Explica rascándose la oreja con la pluma, sin duda signo de su nerviosismo—. Ya sabes, McGonagall nos mata a deberes últimamente.

Alice suelta una risita y se inclina un poco más sobre el pergamino, y en ese momento Frank se avergüenza de tener la letra de un niño de seis años.

—Ya veo —Comenta ella aún sin levantar la vista.

Pero Frank no sabe lo que ella ve, está demasiado embobado mirándola como si no hubiese nada más a su alrededor.

Pero es que para Frank Longbottom no hay nada más a su alrededor.

**3.**

Han pasado tres años desde que se ha dado cuenta que Alice le gusta, tres años pensando día sí y día también en ella, tres años en los que Frank está sufriendo una enfermedad que ni si quiera comprende.

Sabe que se acercan los exámenes —de hecho los profesores no hacen más que hablar ello— pero él no es capaz de concentrarse, tan sólo puede ver a Alice aquí y allá por donde quiera que vaya. ¡Estaba completamente desquiciado!

—Eh, Frank —Le llama James que llega corriendo a través del pasillo—. Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade —Le informa, y Frank sólo puede enarcar una ceja ¿A caso le está proponiendo una cita?

—No seas idiota —Le dice pegándole en el hombro adivinando sus pensamientos, a lo que Frank se lo frota adolorido. James Potter tiene más fuerza de la que piensa—. Quiero pedirle a Evans que venga conmigo.

—Pues pídeselo —Contesta él alzándose de hombros, aunque sabe perfectamente que la chica le va a mandar a paseo antes de que pueda siquiera terminar la frase.

—¿Estás loco? —Dice Potter—. ¡Me mataría si lo hiciese! Esa mujer tiene demasiada mala leche —Refunfuña.

—¿Y que quieres que haga yo? —Pregunta Frank—. ¿Que se lo pida por ti? —Dice enarcando una ceja -Porque ya te advierto que no lo pienso hacer.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclama James mientras se alborota un poco más el pelo—. Soy un Gryffindor, soy valiente, se lo preguntaré —Aunque su voz desmiente lo que sus palabras dicen.

Y Frank no puede hacer otra cosa que mirarle con escepticismo, porque tiene claro que después del numerito de hace dos días, la pelirroja y James castigado una semana, a Potter le empiezan a temblar las rodillas —y no sabe si es de miedo o de otra cosa— cada vez que la ve aparecer por la esquina.

—Muy bien, James —Dice rodando los ojos—. ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo ésto?

—Pues... —Comienza—. Como Mary Mcdonald ha quedado con John Zeller, hemos pensado que... —Dudó rascándose una oreja.

—¿Habéis pensado qué? —Preguntó Frank frunciendo el ceño. Si la idea había salido de Sirius o James no podía esperarse nada, absolutamente nada bueno.

—Pues que tú podías invitar a Alice a Hogsmeade —Dijo con rapidez, y antes de que Frank pudiese interrumpirle continuó—. Así Evans estaría sola y podría ir conmigo ¿No es un plan genial? —Termina de explicarle con una enorme sonrisa.

Y Frank no puede hacer otra cosa que abrir la boca, está seguro que si en aquellos momentos una mosca —de esas enormes que hay en el jardín de la casa de su tío abuelo— hubiese pasado por allí, se la hubiese tragado y hubiese terminado muriendo de asfixia. Siempre ha sido un exagerado.

—Se te olvida una cosa— Dijo cuando cuando logró reponerse de la_ maravillosa_ idea que había tenido su amigo —¿Por qué tendría que salir yo con Alice? ¡Eres tú el que quiere una cita, no yo!

—Pues porque le gustas, está claro —Dice encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero para Frank no lo es.

James Potter le ha dicho que a Alice le gusta. Él. A Alice.

Y no se siente capaz de reaccionar, durante un momento sopesa las opciones; que James le esté mintiendo —esas bromas suyas que la mayoría de veces sólo comprenden Sirius, Remus y Peter— que se lo haya inventado para él conseguir su cita con Evans o —y ésta es la que sin duda más le atrae— que sea verdad.

¿Sería verdad? La simple idea le revuelve el estómago y le hace un nudo en la garganta, pero no de esos que se te ponen al pensar en el próximo examen de Historia de la Magia, ese que tienes al día siguiente y tú aún no has abierto ni un libro, no, es un nudo... Frank no sabe ni como describirlo, pero en el fondo, _muy en el fondo_, cree que es algo bueno.

Porque si a Alice le gusta... sí, quizás sea una buena idea invitarle a salir, llevarla por Hogsemade, quizás cogerla de la mano y ver como esas redondas mejillas suyas se sonrojan, y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, la idea de besar a Alice se hace más que presente en la mente de Frank.

Pero no puede contestar a James, no puede decirle que sí ni que no, el chico ya se ha ido.

**4.**

Frank ha conseguido superar los exámenes con bastante facilidad, ahora símplemente se tiene que enfrentar a una nimiedad —o eso dice su madre— como son los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. ¡Va a ser una auténtica tortura!

Está en séptimo año, y piensa —o quiere pensar— que por fin se librará de esa enfermedad llamada Alice, porque lo necesita, necesita dejar de pensar constantemente, día sí y día también, a cada hora, a cada minuto ¡incluso dormido piensa en ella! Le está llevando al borde de una locura que no sabe muy bien cómo remediar.

—¡Eh, Logbottom! —Le grita Anthony Bell llegando hasta él, y Frank no entiende por qué tiene que gritar así, medio pasillo se ha vuelto por las voces del chico—. ¿Sabes qué? —Dice poniendo una mueca burlona, muy típica de Sirius -Black me ha dicho que te gusta una tal Alice, la amiga de Evans.

Y en ese momento Frank Logbottom no sabe exactamente qué hacer.

Podría ir a buscar a Sirius —que por otro lado está al final del pasillo, junto con James y compañía riéndose probablemente de la cara de estúpido que debe de tener en esos momentos— y partirle la cara. ¿Cómo se atreve a decir éso? ¡Éso es..! ¡éso es...! Ni si quiera sabe lo que es, pero Black no tiene ningún derecho a decir nada sobre él y Alice, y está seguro que Potter tiene mucho que ver en ello.

También podría gritarle a Anthony Bell que se calle, que todo éso es una gran patraña que se han inventado, que a él _jamás_ le gustaría alguien como Alice, podría gritarle tantas cosas.

Pero cuando la ve aparecer por esas esquina, justo la que está a su derecha, acompañada —para variar— de Lily y Mary y lo sabe, sabe que es una gran mentira, que Alice no le gusta.

_Porque la quiere._

Lo sabe por la forma en que conoce todas sus expresiones, a pesar de no haber estado nunca demasiado cerca de ellas, siempre las observa desde la lejanía. Lo sabe porque cuando ella sonríe, él sonríe, de una forma automática, pero sonríe. Lo sabe porque odia con todas sus fuerzas al idiota de Golden —porque claro, por supuesto que se ha dado cuenta de cómo la mira aquel imbécil ¿quién no lo ha hecho?— por atreverse a pensar cosas para nada decentes sobre ella. Y lo sabe... porque lo sabe.

Porque simplemente tiene que ver ese cabello alborotado de color marrón y esos pequeños ojos azules, siempre brillantes, siempre sonrientes, para saberlo. La quiere.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunta Bell—. ¿Es verdad?

Y Frank no responde, tan sólo la mira y ella le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, exhibiendo una pequeña fila de dientes perfectamente blancos —que no tienen pinta de haber tenido una caries jamás— mientras los ojos le brillan de una manera especial.

Podría decir que fue por las burlas de James y Sirius, quizás por el comentario estúpido de Anthony Bell, o quizás porque sabe que está en su séptimo año y que cuando salga de Hogwarts probablemente no volverá a verla jamás, pero lo cierto es que en apenas dos pasos Frank ha llegado hasta donde Alice se encuentra hablando entretenidamente con sus amigas.

—Hola Frank —Le saluda con una sonrisa, y eso es más de lo que él puede soportar.

—Alice —Balbucea. Está terriblemente nervioso, pero ha tomado la decisión, va a ser ahora, y va a ser ella.

Y con torpeza la agarra del brazo tirando de ella hacia sí, la toma de la nuca y la besa. No se parece en nada a uno de esos besos que su tía ve en un aparato con imágenes —_tilidivisión_, cree que se llama— en verano, donde cada tarde le obliga a ver un nuevo episodio del romance de Luisa Fernanda con Roberto Carlos. No, es un beso torpe, atropellado, y Frank no sabe que hacer, aún tiene una mano sujetando el brazo de Alice mientras la otra se aferra a su hombro. Definitivamente para Frank Logbottom ha sido el _peor-mejor_ beso del mundo.

—Alice —Repite cuando se separa al fin.

Y ella, con las mejillas rojas y el pelo más alborotado de lo normal sólo atina a reírse y Frank piensa que jamás ha estado tan bonita como en ese momento.

—Sal conmigo —Le pide. En aquel momento no le importa que medio alumnado le esté viendo y vayan a tacharle de _Longbottom-el-ñoño_. Está con Alice, es lo verdaderamente importante.

—Claro que sí —Susurra ella y acorta la distancia entre sus labios.

Porque sí, hasta aquel momento ese ha sido el _mejor-mejor_ beso de Frank Longbottom.

* * *

><p>Un oneshot de nuevo, que raro en mí ¿eh?. Lo cierto es que le tenía muchas ganas a esta pareja, no hay muchos fics de ellos por aquí y me apetecía hacerles un homenaje... ¡Nadie se acuerda nunca de Alice y Frank! Ellos son mártires de Guerra.<p>

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, así como también espero vuestros reviews y si eso que os paseis por el foro **The Ruins** que lizze213 y yo moderamos (el link está en mi perfil)

Un beeeeeeeeso.

—Virginia.


End file.
